


A Moment of Comfort

by Skyeec2



Series: Frosted Earth [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Terra takes a moment to ensure Even doesn't have to deal with his migraines alone.





	A Moment of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by @corrupted-spirit

Terra carefully set a cup down on the table next to Even, making sure it was within his reach before moving over to the large window of their room and drawing the curtains closed, blocking out the afternoon sunlight.

When he was sure that he had blocked as much of the sunlight from the room as he could, he returned to the chair Even was sitting in. Lowering himself down to the floor next to the other and peering up at Even’s pain-stricken features.

“Do you need anything else?” He asked the older man, voice low and concerned so that he didn’t aggravate Even’s migraine.

Even remained silent for a few minutes, his hand pressed to his face and breath rapid as he tried to breathe through the pain. He cracked one of his eyes open hesitantly, peering down at Terra as responded, “no.” His response was pained, barely louder than a breath, “I just need a few minutes.”

Terra’s brow furrowed, his mouth twisting down even more but he remained silent, just watching Even for a few moments. Even remained still above him for an extended period, until he slowly turned to the side-table next to his chair, reaching a trembling hand out to grasp the cup Terra had set down.

Terra observed the minute shake in the cup as Even raised the cup to his lips and took a deep drink. The cup was pulled away with a soft sigh and Terra noticed how the other immediately relaxed as Even swallowed.

He watched Even relax further and further as the pain-relief took more of an effect on the older man. The cup was drained quickly, leaving Even with little to occupy his hands with.

Even sat the cup down delicately, speaking softly while avoiding Terra’s gaze, “You don’t need to worry so much; it’s just a migraine, it will pass.”

Even’s tone was too flat for Terra’s liking but he chose to leave it be for the moment, unwilling to cause another migraine for the other. “I wanted to make sure you were ok,” he answered instead, his words honest and genuine.

He had been worried when he saw Even drop like that.

He had rushed to the other’s side as quickly as he could, though he was beaten to Even by King Ansem. Even had looked awful at that moment; ashen and trembling obviously, pain reflecting in his expression, but King Ansem hadn’t seemed too worried. The King had commanded he return the scientist to his room and do whatever was asked of him when he got them there.

He had nodded his understanding and the King left him to complete the task, striding from the room without so much as a backwards glance. He had been momentarily stunned, until Even released a pained groan and he had focused his attention back on the older man.

A long, pale hand had risen to press harshly against clenched eyes, that along with the way Even had twisted something in his chest. He had never seen the other like this, pained in such an obviously _human_ way.

He had kept his voice low as he coaxed Even to his feet, leading him to his room as graciously as he could. Even was prideful, he’d hate for anyone to see him in such a weak moment. He had gotten them to the room soon enough where Even had managed to force out a few requests, leading them to their current situation.

Even’s eyes narrowed, he fixed Terra with a cold look, “I don’t need pity.” Even said, voice not as cold as it usually would be.

Terra blinked at the other for a moment, the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. “I’m not pitying you,” he told Even, voice incredulous at the thought that he would only stay with Even out of pity.

Even remained silent and Terra stood from the floor, taking Even’s empty cup over to where the teapot was set to pour the other man another cup.

It seemed that this was a common occurrence and Terra would have to either get them both used to him staying with Even when he was like this or convince the other to take better care of himself.

Both seemed equally difficult.


End file.
